The present invention relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly to monitoring and signaling personnel presence in a communication network.
Central alarm systems are often installed in buildings to detect intruders, smoke, fire, and other conditions. A central alarm system typically includes such things as central controller for controlling the central alarm system, various sensors for detecting certain conditions (e.g., active-open and active-closed switches for windows and doors, motion detectors, glass break detectors, smoke detectors), remote keypads for communicating with the central controller, and various output devices for notifying occupants or others of an alarm condition (e.g., siren, horn, buzzer). The central alarm system components are typically installed in a substantially permanent manner within the building, often using dedicated wiring to connect the various components.
Such alarm systems are often monitored by a monitoring service. Typically, the monitoring service receives a telephone call or other indication from the central controller when the central controller detects an alarm condition. The monitoring service may be able to communicate with the central controller, for example to clear an alarm condition or bypass an alarm zone, but is unable to monitor and communicate directly with the individual alarm system components.
Within such alarm systems, motion detectors are often used to detect motion within some space. Motion detectors have certain limitations. One limitation is that motion detectors are relatively expensive, and therefore a typical central alarm system includes few motion detectors. Another limitation is that motion detectors only detect a person when the person moves, and otherwise do not detect the presence of a person who is motionless. This is typically sufficient for an alarm system, since the alarm system generates an alarm indication upon such detection.
A personnel presence sensor is used to detect physical presence and proximity of a person within a space. Personnel presence monitoring/signaling logic determines any of a number of personnel presence conditions based upon personnel presence information obtained from one or more such sensors, and may signal any of a number of personnel. presence conditions. The personnel presence monitoring/signaling logic may be coupled to a communication network for remote monitoring and control.